


keep it in the closet

by oddeyejinsol



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddeyejinsol/pseuds/oddeyejinsol
Summary: jungeun. jiwoo. a wedding. a supply room.





	keep it in the closet

**Author's Note:**

> the much-requested chuulip smut continuing from update #270 of sleeping arrangements. you don’t have to read it for this to make sense, but if you want to, here’s the link!
> 
> https://twitter.com/oddeyejinsol/status/1096608965268512768?s=21
> 
> • please do not read if ur under 18!!! •

Jungeun barely got the door locked before Jiwoo pulled her into a kiss, turning so that Jungeun was pressing her against the door. The doorknob was cold against Jiwoo’s lower back, but it was overpowered by the feeling of Jungeun pressing her leg between her thighs. Jiwoo hitched her leg up around Jungeun’s waist, breathing sharply as the doorknob dug deeper into her skin. She could admit she liked a little pain with her pleasure. 

Jungeun pulled back slightly, and they both took a moment to breathe, the air between them electric. “You look  _ so  _ good,” Jungeun murmured, running her hands down Jiwoo’s sides. 

“You  _ feel  _ so good,” Jiwoo responded, feeling her cheeks heat up. She wasn’t usually so bold, but sex brought out her bossy side. She knew exactly what she wanted, and  _ god _ did she want it. It was just an added bonus that Jungeun was so good at taking instructions. 

Jungeun raised her eyebrows. “Yeah?” She kissed down the side of Jiwoo’s neck, stopping every now and then to suck gently on the skin. Jiwoo was trying to control her labored breathing; Jungeun knew damn well how sensitive she was right —  _ there _ ! She felt the scrape of Jungeun’s teeth against her collarbone and she let out an audible whine, pressing harder against the blonde’s thigh. They were both in dresses so there was only the thin layer of Jiwoo’s panties separating their skin, and it felt so good it was making her mind spin.

Jungeun’s hands, which had been at her waist, started roaming as she kissed Jiwoo’s skin. Her fingers brushed over Jiwoo’s hard nipple through the satiny fabric, and she moaned aloud again, feeling her knees grow weak as heat pooled in her stomach. 

“You’re so warm,” Jungeun whispered against her skin. “Can I…?” Jiwoo nodded frantically as she felt Jungeun’s fingers move underneath the fabric of the dress. She first cupped Jiwoo’s ass, earning another soft sound, and teased along her thighs before finally slipping underneath her panties, her fingers sliding against Jiwoo’s heat. 

“Fuck, so  _ wet _ ,” Jungeun breathed, her voice huskier. She kissed Jiwoo again as her fingers began to move rhythmically against that little nub. Jiwoo’s head was hazy, literally feeling herself throb with pleasure against Jungeun’s nimble fingers. She wanted  _ more _ , though; it was driving her crazy how Jungeun would dip her fingers just a little bit lower, dragging between her slick folds, but not where Jiwoo wanted it. Needed it. 

Jiwoo tried to speak, but had to clear her throat a couple times before she could. “I want you to fuck me. Please,” she added, embarrassed at how needy for it she sounded. 

Jungeun smirked, making Jiwoo’s body tighten. “Turn around,” she instructed, and Jiwoo eagerly complied, leaning her arm against the door. Jungeun hitched her skirt up and pulled the offending panties out of the way, before bending Jiwoo against her and pressing two fingers inside her. Jiwoo gasped and pressed back into the girl, whining as she felt her other hand go back to rubbing her clit. 

They built up a rhythm quickly, and before long Jiwoo was a whimpering mess. Even though she felt like she was being fucked senseless, she still managed to pant out instructions,  _ harder  _ and  _ deeper  _ and  _ yes, there!  _ Jungeun was used to the girl being loud and bossy during sex, and she found it surprisingly hot, but she was very aware of the fact that they were currently in a supply room. 

“I need you to be quiet for me,” she said gently, and Jiwoo nodded, breathing out a ‘sorry!’ It was no use, though; in a few moments she was panting again, with exclamations of  _ fuck  _ and  _ Jungeun!  _ whenever Jungeun’s fingers curled just right. 

Jungeun was about to say something again, but her keen ears heard voices close by. Someone was coming down the hall. Thinking quickly, she moved the hand that Jiwoo was rubbing against and clamped it to her mouth, never missing a beat as her other hand slid in and out of Jiwoo. 

That was all Jiwoo needed to send her over the edge. She couldn’t hold back the moans that tumbled out against Jungeun’s hand as she came, her body shaking and ears ringing. She was really glad for Jungeun holding her hips against her, because otherwise her legs probably would have been too weak to stand on their own. 

Jungeun worked her through it, allowing Jiwoo to fuck herself on her fingers, and kissed her shoulders as her frantic movements slowed. Breathing raggedly, Jiwoo moved her hips, sliding Jungeun’s fingers out slowly. Then she raised them to her lips and sucked the slickness off, never breaking eye contact with Jungeun. 

Jungeun groaned and kissed Jiwoo urgently. Now that she had achieved her goal of blowing her girlfriend’s mind, she was acutely aware of exactly how turned on she was. 

Jiwoo pulled away from the kiss, and before Jungeun could complain, the girl turned her around and pressed her against the door, lowering to her knees. Jungeun gasped sharply and grabbed onto the doorknob as she felt Jiwoo’s tongue ghost over her soaked panties. She then peeled them off tantalizingly slowly, Jungeun shivering as she felt the cold air on her overheated wetness. 

Jiwoo raised her chin, making eye contact. “Ride my face,” she breathed. She didn’t have to ask twice — once Jungeun felt her lips and her  _ tongue _ her hips moved with a mind of their own. Jiwoo gave a muffled moan, her hands gripping Jungeun’s ass and thighs as her jaw worked enthusiastically. 

Jungeun tossed her head back, not even caring how hard she banged it against the door. Her fingers curled in Jiwoo’s hair, pushing the girl’s face against her, and then tugging sharply. She grinned when she heard another strangled sound from Jiwoo. She knew very well how the other girl liked a little pain, and she liked to give her just enough to drive her wild. 

It seemed to motivate Jiwoo to work harder, and she focused her efforts on Jungeun’s clit, sucking and licking circles around it. Hearing the whimpers of the girl above her filled her with pride and determination. There was nothing hotter to her than watching and hearing Jungeun come undone. 

“Baby, I’m close,” Jungeun breathed, closing her eyes. She allowed herself to get completely lost in the feeling of Jiwoo’s hands and tongue, her hips rocking rhythmically until the tension in her lower stomach reached its peak. She moaned as she came,  _ hard _ , all reservations about being loud gone out the window. 

Her legs were shaking with the force of the orgasm, but Jiwoo held her up with surprising strength, not stopping her movements. Jungeun let her eat her out through the aftershocks, but eventually she became too sensitive, tugging Jiwoo’s hair to bring her back up. 

They kissed, slow and languid. Jungeun felt heat rush down her spine as she tasted herself on Jiwoo’s lips. This girl made her feel things that she’d never felt before, things she didn’t even have any idea she could feel. 

When she opened her eyes, Jiwoo was gazing at her with a sweet expression. “You’re so incredible. Where did you come from?” she asked, tucking a strand of the blonde’s hair behind her ear. 

“Well,” Jungeun said, “when a mom and dad love each other very much…” Jiwoo rolled her eyes and pressed her face into Jungeun’s shoulder. “You’re impossible.”

“I’m not the one who dragged my girlfriend into a supply closet for sex at someone else’s wedding,” Jungeun pointed out. “Pretty trashy. Also, we should probably get back before our respective brides kill us.”

“Good plan,” Jiwoo agreed. They checked that the coast was clear before leaving the supply room and fleeing the area, not wanting to stick around in case anyone had heard them. They walked back to the elevator, in total bliss until the doors opened and Jiwoo caught sight of herself in the mirror. 

“My  _ hair _ …” Her artfully styled updo had come completely undone, her bangs were sweaty, and her hair was sticking out in all directions from the pulling and rubbing. “Vivi is going to kill me!”


End file.
